When I'm Gone
by Dark-Angel1121-FallenAngel1121
Summary: Is clares new life to good to be true. Will it come crashing down around her, or are her nightmares giving her a warning. Mysteries and plot twists befall the degrassi students in this mind bending puzzle. can she figure out her dream before its to late.
1. Prologue

**I love writing mysteries filled with twists and drama...here is a prologue to my new mystery...REMEMBER TO REVIEW**

_The empty hallway was painted red as my gaze fell upon a figure lying in a puddle of blood. NOOO! I cried out and rushed to them. As I ran the hallway kept getting longer and longer. The more I ran for them the farther away they got. I felt like all I could do was stand there and watch them bleed to death. I fell to my knees wishing I could get to that person to help them, to find out who it is. I fell to my knees and let out a frustrated scream…._

"clare…..Clare…..CLARE! Wake up" my mom was looking down at me concerned. She said I was screaming in my sleep, and that I was having a nightmare. She asked me what happened, and even though I remember the contents of the dream I didn't know what it meant so I just said it was nothing and I was okay. She looked at me and said "ok and anyway its 6 am time for school" I pulled myself out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready. I have been having strange dreams like this for a few months now. It doesn't make any sense though, the only friends I really have I Ali, and sometimes Connor. Me and K.C broke up a while back because of a backstabbing, manipulative, bimbo. I shocked myself at how I refer to her now.

The dreams still persist though. I started to get dressed. I had just recently started wearing other clothes besides my school uniform. I always told myself that I didn't care what other people think but deep down I think everyone cares…just a little. I looked in the mirror. Oh how I have changed since last year. My long straight hair was short and curly and my blue eyes (that some guys told me were pretty) were no longer hidden behind glasses. I went outside and caught Ali on the way to school. We always walked together. She was babbling on about this new guys she liked drew. She didn't even realize I had spaced. I looked out in the parking lot and saw the same hearse that killed my glasses pull up. The door opened and out came this guy whose eyes were a shade of green that could put emeralds to shame. He dressed in all black and he looked mad or distressed. I watched him head into the building. I heard a snapping sound by my ears and I realized it was ali trying to bring me back to this planet. "Sorry I was just….." I started….. "Staring adoringly at that new kid" Ali interrupted. I blushed and said that I wasn't staring. She rolled her eyes and said "OK whatever you say Clare"

When we got into the building me and Ali went our separate ways we had totally different schedules this year. My classes even included grade 11 English. I walked into my first class and saw that I had it with K.C. and Jenna. I wanted to throw up; they were making little kissy faces in class. There were only to seats open one was right behind them and the other was next to this guy wearing a beanie. He looked normal enough so I sat next to him.

"Hi I'm Adam" he said smiling at me "Clare" I said back. We talked through the whole class. I found out that he was Drew's brother, the guy Ali had a crush on. He told me how much he liked comics and what music he listened to. I wasn't a big comic fan but we did like some of the same music surprisingly. The bell rang and we realized we spent no time actually listening to the lecture. "I guess Ill have to find notes on what happened today" I laughed. Adam asked what class I had next and I said science. He did too, in fact we had all the same classes, even the advanced English class. I walked to science with Adam ecstatic I made a new friend.

By the time we got to English there were only two seats left in the back so we took them. Miss Dawes came in and assigned everyone English partners, but to my dismay Adam and I were not paired up. I instead was partnered with the dark haired boy who sat in front of me he turned around and looked at me. I saw the piercing green eyes and instantly recognized him.

He smirked when he realized I was staring and said "so I guess you didn't get a good enough look this morning…" I looked away and blushed I can't believe he saw me this morning. "Who said I was staring at you" I answered He started to say "it's okay if you were blues eyes…." But I cut him off "wait a minute how did you know I was staring unless you were already looking at me" now it was his turn to blush I heard Adam choke back a laugh. "by the way my name is Clare" I said as an afterthought. "I know that…blues eyes….I'm Eli" he said. The bell rang and we got up Adam came over to me and introduced himself. Those seemed to be getting along really well so I said goodbye and went to find Ali. Today had been a good day, and I couldn't wait to tell her.

She was waiting for me and I filled her in on the days events and she squealed. She was thrilled for me and because she had a plan to get drew. I got to my house and said goodbye to Ali. I went inside and started my homework. I felt my phone go off and It was from Adam telling me to meet him in front of the school in the morning he had the notes from our first class we talked through today. I replied ok and went back to work. It was late when I got done so I went and headed to bed I was about to fall asleep I was thinking about what a good day it was there was no way I was gonna have another nightmare tonight…

BOY WAS I EVER WRONG!

**So i hope you guys liked the first chapter, remember things are NEVER as they seem. Also Be careful when you dream... foreshadowing or completely irrelevant gotta keep reading to find out.**

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW it makes my day!


	2. Chapter 1

**ok so there are a lot of hints on this chapter but good luck finding them they are well hidden. its not as long as i would have liked but I have class to go to. Sorry anyway review, and if you pick up any of the subtle hints feel free to take a guess at what you think is gonna happen, half the fun of a mystery is trying to figure it out before the end!**

_PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP ME…..I was standing in that same blood stained hall but this time the voice spoke to me….I saw them look up and stretch a hand out to me…..PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME TO DIE CLARE! Once again I tried to run but every step I took they got farther away. I stopped moving as I saw someone come over to the figure. They had a knife. I just stood there as they were hacked apart._

I woke up as my alarm went off, for the first time I was thrilled to here that obnoxious buzzing. I tried to get up and I realized that I was shaking. I was never one for horror movies but that nightmare made it feel like I was starring in one. I got dressed and headed downstairs my mom looked at me and practically dropped her coffee. "OMG Clare you look like you have seen a ghost" she gasped are you ok? To be honest I wasn't sure, but I told her I was. She asked if I was ready to go but I told her I wanted to walk. She looked concerned but said ok. I thought about that nightmare over and over trying to figure out why I keep having them. It seems to get worse every night. Maybe I was making to much of it, but there was something in the back of my mind that said I needed to figure out the message and fast. I must have been lost in thought because I walked right past Adam and unintentionally ignore his calls after me. I was shocked back to reality by a hand touching my shoulder, sending an electric wave through my body. I heard a voice, "earth to Clare come in blue eyes" I jumped at his touch. Eli smirked like he was proud he was able to get to me. I turned around. "Oh gosh I'm sorry" once I realized where I was. I walked back to Adam and sat down he gave me the notes before stating the obvious. "so Clare what has you so distracted that you ignored my awesomeness" I looked at him for a second because that was such an Eli response. It wasn't something you expected to here from Adam.

I laughed but it was a forced laugh. "I have just been having some pretty bad nightmares recently" Adam laughed "I'm not surprised look at who your English partner is" Eli glared at Adam who put his has up and said innocently that it was just a joke "no I don't really know the cause the place or even the people in my nightmares." I explained Eli looked at me and smirked god I loved that smirk.

I had managed to make It through the entire day without spacing out again, but my next class was English and I already had enough trouble trying to concentrate because of a certain dark haired English partner. I spent all night writing my assignment for English but it definitely wasn't good. I had other things on my mind. I gave the letter to Eli and he said "well…it's…." I cut him off "got no real point of view, and generally sloppy" he said " yea" " I can't turn this in" I said. Eli gave me that smirk that made a chill run sown my spine, "so…..Don't" he said mysteriously. "and what tell her the dog at my homework" I answered.

He looked at me and then told me to just walk out. I couldn't believe that he wanted me to ditch. I saw him look at me in disbelief as I got up and headed to the door "so you coming" he smiled and followed me out the door. We sat a bench and Eli was still surprised that we had ditched just to do homework. Then he had the nerve to tell me I care too much what other people think. I told him it wasn't true. He told me to prove it by screaming at the top of my lungs. I let out a sigh and screamed, he said it was pathetic. I rolled my eyes stood up and dug deep down and let out an earth shattering scream. I gave the older man behind my a heart attack I heard hi m say. I sat back down and saw Eli sitting there with his beautiful green eyes widened. I told him it was his turn and he tried to walk away and get out of it. Somehow I had backed him against a pole and he had me by the wrists. He leaned forward and before I could thin he kissed me. My heart felt like it had exploded. It was just a quick kiss but I felt more than I EVER felt kissing K.C. We looked at each other he said sorry and let go. I went back to sit on the bench and waited for the awkwardness to go away.

We walked to my house in silence and we were almost there when Eli broke the silence. "so about what happened back there…" I looked at him I knew I liked him but he couldn't possibly like me….could he? "What about it" I said trying to be cool. "I wanted to say that im sorry for surprising you and making it awkward…..but I'm not sorry for kissing you, and I can't promise it won't happen again" he said nervously I looked at him and said "who said I didn't want it to happen again" I had NO idea where that surge of confidence came from but it worked cause he blushed slightly. I laughed "aww your blushing its so cute" I loved taunting him he brought out a whole different side of me. I started to walk to my door but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back this time he kissed me deeply, unlike the last time when is was a peck on the lips. We parted and he smiled not smirked and said he'd see me tomorrow. I waited till he was out of sight to move because my knees were shaking and I didn't want to fall in front of him. After he was gone I ran inside and called Ali. We talked for hours, she was the only one besides Adam and Eli that knew about my nightmares and she said that I shouldn't have any more after that. I hoped she was right because it was after 1 am and I had to get to bed. I laid my head down on the pillow and fell asleep.

**will she sleep well tonight...guess you have find out next chapter, review, and i will have more action in the next chapter...coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

Last night my dream was the worst yet This time I was able to move but I wish I had stayed frozen:

_I heard the scream come from another hall so I ran and I actually made it over to that person, but they were face down so I still had no idea who I was looking at. I tried to reach a hand to them when some grabbed me. They were tall and stood towering over me. They tightened there grip on my arm and said Im only going to warn you once you better stay away or someone's going to get hurt. I was shaking I said "who are you" "I'm your worst nightmare just stay away" they released my arm and faded into the dark hallway. I stood there. I heard the figure behind me cough before letting out there last breath. I felt faint then I passed out._

RIIIIIINGGG.

I shot up at my phone going off. It was Ali, "where are you school starts in like ten"

"OH MY GOSH" I grabbed some clothes and ran outside I got to school panting and breathing heavy. "hey blue eyes WHAT have you been up to" I heard a voice dripping with sarcasm say/

I looked at him and said "its…..not…..what ur …..thinking…I …ran….from home…overslept" I stopped to catch my breath. He laughed "what ever you say Clare," "did you have another nightmare" Adam asked rolling his eyes at Eli.

I told them I would talk to them later, but we were going to be late. Eli took off down the hall and Adam and I ran up to our class.

Today went by quickly and before I knew it Adam and I had made to lunch. "so about these nightmares…." Adam started to say when he was interrupted. I didn't know what was happening. Adam was yanked into the air and thrown through one of the glass doors. "Adam!" I ran to him and this really tall guy was towering over him. "why did you do that" I screamed at him. Adam was lying on the ground not moving. The scene looked familiar. The guy who threw him was now towering over me his eyes were such a deep brown they were black. " I was teaching her not act like something SHES not…shes a freak" I had so much to say to this bully…I knew Adam was an FTM but I didn't care he was still Adam. I got up to face him and he stared me down. "HE is not a girl, and YOU are a monster" He laughed and pushed me out of the way. "Move it…cya later Clare….and he shot me a warning glare. My attention quickly turned back to Adam he had a really deep gash in his side I ran for the nurse. I got back and Eli was standing over him he looked at me "what happened Clare?" I told him everything that happened

"I WILL KILL Fitz" Eli had a look in his eye. So this guys name was Fitz I had heard of him but I had never met him. "Eli you can't fight him, violence never solves anything" I tried to reason. I gave him the most pathetic look I could manage and he broke "fine" clearly exasperated . I heard the words but something in the back of my mind didn't believe him. Adam was sent to the hospital to get stitches but he was going to be OK. Eli went to class and I went to mine I wasn't going to see him till last period.

I was heading to English when I was Eli coming out Simpson's office, He looked like he had been in a fight. He saw me and walked over "I'm sorry Clare but I didn't have a choice" "and why is that " I asked

"I can't tell you"

"real nice Eli…." I saw him walking out of the building "aren't you going to English"

"no" and he walked out the doors.

Looks like I had to face English alone. I was mad but confused at the same time I wanted to see what was bothering him but I didn't want to encroach on girlfriend territory. We hadn't talked about the kiss and this definitely wasn't the right time to do it.

I got into class and as soon as I sat down I got a text from eli it said

_**meet me by Morty after class we have to talk.**_

I was confused but I was curious too. I walked over to Morty after class and he was leaning on the back of it.

"hey Clare I wanted to talk to you about what happened the other day" he said

My heart skipped a beat "okay what about it" I said feeling my face flush

"it was a mistake I never should have lead you on. I can't be with you….in fact we shouldn't even be friends" Eli said so coldly. I felt all the color drain from my face and I felt faint. "why…Eli..why can't we be friends." I asked more confused then ever. "Clare please don't make this hard on yourself your better off this way" I still tried to argue then he hit me with the bomb " I never liked you Clare….you were just someone who kept me company until I got bored. Now I'm done with you so just go away!"he practically yelled. Eli opened Morty got in and drove away. I swear before he got into the car I saw a tear forming in his eyes.

I ran home straight up to my room and cried my eyes out. I have never been so hurt before in my life. I desperately wanted to know what happened to Eli that made him act like that because I KNEW deep down that was not him. I saw he was online so I sent him a message. It was bounced back to me saying

_**The party you are trying to reach has blocked you. Your message has not been delivered**_

I felt my stomach clench….this just couldn't be real. I tried calling him. When I found his number I dialed and it was disconnected.

Now my heart had shattered, I was lost in a sea of tears. I think my mom came in and sat with me but I was so far gone I didn't hear what she said.

My phone rang I JUMPED at it hoping it was Eli, but the screen said Adam calling

I hung up his call. I sat in my room staring at the ceiling never feeling more lost and confused in my life.

I wasn't worried about my nightmares tonight because I don't see myself sleeping ever again

**OK guys I hope you guys are liking this so far, and sorry about the shortness of the chapters I'm busy these days but please review the more reviews i get the longer the chapters will be longer the chapters will be! and as always feel free to guess the best part about a mystery is to try and figure it out before it ends...here's a hint EVERYTHING has a purpose...all seemingly unrelated things serve a greater purpose...what purpose you ask...WELL I GUESS YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE...REAL NAIL BITER COMING NEXT!**


	4. Chapter 3

**WARNING! Language is stronger in this chapter and there is a possible death (cant say or id ruin it) hope you guys like it don't forget to review i love to hear what you guys think this chap is much longer finally **

It was a sleepless night. I had cried so much that I didn't think I could ever cry again. I got out of bed exhausted and my mom was coming out of the bathroom.

"Clare honey….did you sleep at all" she asked her voice dripping with concern. I told her I had a rough night she hugged me "please tell me what happened Clare. I came home from work yesterday and found you crying your eyes out in your room. I sat there with you for two hours and never once did you stop."

"mom I don't want to talk about it. I just want to get ready for school" I said. She wanted to argue I could feel it but she just nodded "okay sweetheart but we have to talk when you get home"

"thanks mom" I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. Just a few days ago I did the same thing and looked so happy now I didn't even recognize myself. I had mascara running down my puffy face and bloodshot eyes. I had bags under my eyes and my hair was a wreck. I tried to clean myself up but it was no used every time I got clean I would cry again. I decided that I wouldn't wear makeup today that way if I had to cry I wouldn't give myself away so easy. I brushed my hair but didn't care about styling it.

I looked like a hot mess but I didn't care. I walked downstairs my mom looked at me but said nothing. I went to meet ali. She saw me from across the street and RAN to me.

"Oh my god Clare, what is wrong" she said with the same concern my mother had. I told her about yesterday about the nightmare, about Adam getting hurt. and Eli crushing my heart and collapsed crying again" I felt someone catch me but it wasn't Ali she never could pick me up she was too weak. I looked up and I was staring at Adam and Drew.

"oh crap did they hear everything I just told Ali" Luckily they didn't but they were still understandably concerned. Ali looked like she wanted to cry. I heard Adam whisper something to Drew and he nodded.

"come on Ali we better get to school…you sure your okay Clare" I nodded and he left with Ali.

"OK now tell me whats wrong and why I had to catch you" Adam said rather forcefully

"I can't tell you" I said shakily "oh course you can I can handle anything you throw at me….and if not I'm sure Eli can" with that I got to my feet and ran in the direction of the school not wanting Adam to see me breakdown. I ran into the girls bathroom at school and sat against the wall. I heard a girl enter then out of nowhere I hear "CLARE BEAR!" great just what I needed "go away Ali" I said fiercely "are you OK" she persisted " I'm fine now leave me alone" I said and I practically screamed so she backed away.

I spent 10 minutes gathering my thoughts in the bathroom before becoming stable enough to go to class. I headed to math where I forgot that I had it with K.C, Ali AND Adam. I took my seat and Ali was whispering to KC they looked at me and I shot them a glare. Adam plopped in the desk beside me

"Clare we have to talk about this morning" he said

"what did I say that made you run away like that"

"Adam Can we talk after school I need to focus on school now not my mental breakdown" he nodded

The rest of the day was a blur every class teachers looked at me with worried eyes and I tried to ignore them. It was the last period of the day and it was time for English. I desperately wanted to skip but I didn't have the chance because Adam was personally walking me to every class.

We walked in and I was relieved for the first time today, I saw Eli's desk was empty. He didn't come to school today apparently. English went by OK until miss Dawes asked where my English partner was and I said I didn't know I tried to sound as normal as I could but I still got a weird look from Adam. Miss Dawes was about to press farther but luckily I was saved by the bell. Adam followed me out to the picnic tables. I had to wait for Ali to say goodbye before I talked to Adam. "Clare I'm heading home do you wanna walk together, drew has practice?" no thanks Ali I am going out with Adam for a little while. She nodded and walked away. Next drew came up "hey bro mom said that she cant pick us up so were on our own..you cool waiting"

"actually I'm gonna hang with Clare for a while" he said

"OK cool call if you need me" and he ran to practice.

I looked at Adam so you mind if we go to the park and talk

"nope lets go" he said and we headed to the park

"OK so lets have it" Adam said as we sat on the swings

I relayed all the events and he sat there in disbelief. He took out his phone and dialed Eli's number and it was disconnected. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks….he just realized why I ran when he mentioned Eli being able to solve my problems.

"o Clare I didn't know i'm really sorry" he apologized

"its okay how could you know" I said

We talked for hours I told him about the nightmares and how they were getting so bad I didn't want to sleep. He then suggested that I start paying attention to them, sometimes dreams serve as a warning. He was making sense things were really bad right now and it was strange. I would try and recall details from my previous dreams and match them to what I was going through but nothing made sense. It was frustrating. I looked at my watch and saw it was really late I had to get home. I hugged Adam and thanked him for letting me vent and get all this stuff out. It actually helped. He hugged me back and said no problem if I need anything to just call him. He walked me home, said goodbye and disappeared down the street.

Eli POV

I laid awake on my bed it was another sleepless night. All I could do was think about what happened that day. I have never seen some look more crushed in my life, I wanted to die that's how bad I felt. But I HAD to protect her I just had to. I flashed back to yesterday right after Fitz attacked Adam, and Clare went to class.

_**I was ditching my spare and was walking in the wooded area where I go to clear my head when out of nowhere I was SLAMMED against a tree. I stood face to face with Fitz and some other guy. **_

"_**hey emo freak" he said as his arm crushed my throat depriving me of oxygen. "ya know I really hate when people talk back to me, and your little loud mouth girlfriend really pissed me off" he released my throat and I said "she was just standing up for her friend and she's the one who didn't want us fighting" I said gasping. Fitz threw a punch and got my mouth. He looked at me and said "don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you….but YOU are going to get me my revenge on Clare and you're going to do it by choice" I tried to speak but he thrust his arm hard against my throat cutting off my oxygen and I couldn't fight. He started talking again "its rude to interrupt Eli….now listen to me You are NEVER going to speak to Clare Edwards again…if you talk to her text her or even THINK about her I WILL KILL HER. I mean it. How you ditch her is up to you but YOU WILL DITCH HER. If you don't I will kill her where she stands right in front of you."**_

_**"You lying" I gasped "you're not a killer" **_

_**He said oh really he turned to look at eh the other guy. He nodded and disappeared, he reappeared minutes later with that blonde cheerleader I think her name was jenna. **_

_**Fitz placed her right in front of me so I could see the terror in her eyes. He pulled out a gun put it to her heart and pulled the trigger. I was covered in this girls blood and I watched as she fell to the ground in death. **_

"_**now…you better do what I say or I WILL kill her…..i get revenge on two people you for being such a sarcastic ass and Clare for being so disrespectful." I nodded in defeat I was still in shell shock about him killing a girl right in front of me. Fitz said he'd be watching and I could count on it. Then he added that I was never to mention this little encounter to anyone. Fitz and his buddy dragged the poor girl into the woods, I sat there not knowing if this was reality it couldn't be. I had to break Clare's heart. If I didn't Fitz would kill her. I was sure of it. **_

I had to do it but it killed me. I figured the least painful way was to be blunt and then disappear. I had been in bed all day. I stared at the clock it was late, then I heard a knock at the door. It was Adam and he looked PISSED.

"what the HELL are you doing to Clare…do you have ANY IDEA what a wreck she is" Adam yelled

I felt my will to live deteriorate as Adam told me about Clare's day.

"Adam I had to do it. It was for the best" I said as convincingly as I could. He asked if I was ever planning on talking to her again. I told him no in fact I was never going to lay eyes on her again, I had even transferred English classed. Now Adam looked like he wanted to punch me and I didn't blame him. "Eli I thought you liked Clare and you treating her like shit and can't give a reason why…ya know what why don't you just stay away from me too. I don't wanna be friends with someone like you" he was practically yelling and I just took it…I deserved it. He stormed out the door and said call me when the REAL ELI re-inhabits your body" he stomped out the door and slammed it.

Clare's POV

I managed to avoid another talk with my mom. I went to bed I was so wiped out I fell asleep in 5 minutes

_I found myself sunning through the halls again and I was frantically searching for that person that I saw in my other dreams, I was determined to see who it was that was in trouble. I had to know. I saw them lying in the puddle of blood on the center of the hall way, this time I got all the way to the body they were face down and I leaned down to turn them over. I my surprise I was able to. I rolled the body over and I gasped I couldn't believe that I was looking at….."_

I shot up out of bed and shakily grabbed my phone

"hello" Adam said really groggy I knew it was late but I didn't care.  
"Adam I need you to come over NOW" I said with an urgency in my voice I swear I could here him shoot up out of bead he said "ill be there in 15 min" he hung up and I sat there trying to calm down as I waited for him.

**sorry to end it there but i gotta get to bed don't forget to review and comment it makes my day...and don't forget to keep reading this is just the tip of the iceberg! more to come soon the more reviews the sooner the chap will come**


	5. Chapter 4

**Adams POV**

I walked back to my house as after I dropped Clare off at home, her words still ringing in my head.

"_Eli told me that he was just using me because he was bored and now he was done with me. It came out of nowhere…maybe…maybe it is my fault…maybe…." I pulled her in as she broke into sobs. We talked about a lot. I think she just needed to vent because she left less miserable then she was._

I got to my door but I turned around, I walked down the street just letting my feet take me somewhere with Clare's words still echoing in my head. Before I knew it I was at Eli's door and I was so pissed

"how dare he do this to Clare" I thought to myself. I thought he cared about her. I decided I'd give him a chance to explain himself. I knocked on his door still looking like I wanted to kill someone.

He opened the door and I couldn't help it I EXPLODED at him

"what the HELL are you doing to Clare…do you have ANY IDEA what a wreck she is"

I told him what a breakdown she was having and I swear I saw him start to tear.

I started to feel bad for him until he told he that what he did was for the best and he in fact never planned on seeing Clare ever again. I no longer felt bad NOW I WAS PISSED I wanted to punch right there but I got control back. I couldn't stand to be around him anymore so I practically yell "Eli I thought you liked Clare and you treating her like shit and can't give a reason why…ya know what, why don't you just stay away from me too. I don't want to be friends with someone like you" I was fuming. "Call me when the REAL ELI re-inhabits your body" I yelled as I stormed out and slammed the door leaving a stunned Eli behind me.

I walked home fists clenched. Drew saw me and asked if I was OK I snapped I was fine and went to bed I needed to calm down. How could ELI of all people break Clare's heart then lie to me about why he did it." I finally fell asleep, after about 1 a.m. , when I heard my phone go off. I grabbed it silently cursing whoever was on the other end

"Hello" I said both groggy and annoyed

"Adam I need you to come over NOW" Clare said and she sounded scared

I shot up out of bed and fumbled around in the dark. "ill be there in 15" I said then hung up the phone. Getting dressed I stubbed my toe and let out a yelp. Drew came in my room wondering what happened I explained that clare needed me and Id explain in detail later but drew needed to cover for me. He nodded and I took off for Clare's. I wondered what had her so afraid?

**Clare's POV**

I looked around the room still a little unnerved about my nightmare, now it really confused me. I didn't understand, but I knew I had to talk to Adam about it. I felt bad about waking him up but my mother was out of town for a week. I heard a knock at my door and rushed to answer it. When I opened the door there stood Adam almost out of breath. "Clare…..what's …up…what's the matter" he said.

"I had a nightmare and I saw who got killed this time" I must have looked upset cause Adam pulled me into a hug. "who was it" he asked

"ME" I said shakily. Adam pulled away and looked at me now he understood why I sounded so spooked.

"okay so lets figure this out okay" he said taking a seat next to me on the couch

**Adams POV**

I tried to help Clare figure out what this dream meant…I mean it was hard before but now if felt like it was going to be impossible to figure out. "so lets start with the first dream you remember having" I suggested

"OK" and she started with the dream where she was in the hall but unable to reach them.

Next she relived the one where the person (we know now was her) was begging her to save them and then they were hacked apart. She told me about the warning a mysterious figure gave her to stay away and she then had to relive tonight's terror again.

I pulled her into a hug as she lost it again. In the back of my mind I couldn't help thinking "STUPID ELI he should be here for her"

I had suddenly had a thought completely unrelated, "Clare where are your parents tonight?" I asked curiously

"my mom isn't home and my dad left me a few months ago" she said through her sobs. I had no idea Clare's dad left them, then again I never asked either

"I'm so sorry Clare" I apologized. I couldn't help but think how she was dealing with all this as well as she was. I have seen people crumble under less. I had a new respect for her. I just wish I had a solution to the nightmares, we may have to go about it a different way. I just have to figure out what that is; I would talk to ali and drew in the morning and get ideas from them.

**Clare's POV**

I felt better having Adam there and I didn't want him to go home so I asked him to spend the night he could crash on the couch. He said yes and I finally stopped crying. I fell back a sleep I did have a nightmare again but not the same type it was instead the scene from school where Eli had "talked to me" about ending our friendship. I must have been yelling cause I felt Adam shaking me awake

"Clare, wake up your just having a nightmare" he said I sat up and noticed that it was time to get ready for school anyway. We started heading to school about an hour later.

We walked up to school and Adam spotted drew and he said he had to go talk to his brother he explained how drew covered for him last night. I said id see him class and he ran off to drew. I looked around for Ali but I didn't see her. I did spot someone I wasn't sure if I wanted to see. Sitting at our usual table was Eli reading a book keeping to himself. I decided that I had to see why he hated me so I walked up to him.

**Eli's POV**

I had gotten to school the next day, I still felt horrible after my conversation with Adam. I had to get to school early to withdraw from my writing class. I told Principal Simpson that I didn't feel like I was learning from Miss Dawes and could I please transfer out. He thought about it and he eventually said OK. I am now in Mr. Del Rossi's English class same time now I never had to see Clare, and she would be safe.

"Eli" I heard a small voice say…it couldn't be….I looked up and was staring at Clare. My Eyes quickly darted around looking for Fitz.

"Eli, why are you acting like this? I thought we really were friends….I thought…."she trailed off, And looked down at her feet. I hadn't looked at her once during this whole conversation. I glanced up and saw the hurt in her eyes and said "well you thought wrong" and I got up and walked away wanting to jump off the nearest bridge.

As I walked away I heard Clare yell "I will talk to you in English..you can't run from me there"

I muttered under my breath "well see about that" I said it low enough she didn't hear me nd sulked off into the building.

**Adam POV**

I saw my brother and Ali hanging out by his car so I said bye to Clare and headed over.

"hey Drew thanks for helping me out last night" I said

"no problem no tell me what happened and why you had to rush out of the house in the middle of the night." He said

I looked at Ali and she said she knew about Clare and to just tell her shed figure it out sooner or later. I then recanted all the previous nights events to a shocked drew and Ali, Even my conversation with Eli. Ali looked as angry as I did

"I'LL KILL HIM" Ali tried to run but drew caught her. Ali had a low tolerance for boys who broke her best friend's heart. She still hasn't forgiven K.C and that happened last year.

"Ali, wait let Adam finish" drew said keeping her in a full on death grip. Adam began telling them about Clare's nightmares including her most recent ones. They looked stunned still. I finally laid the other news on them about Clare's dad leaving a few months ago. After that Ali broke through Drew's hold, "I have to find her" she took off looking for her. There was still time before class. I looked at drew and asked him for ideas because I had no idea how to handle this anymore. It was too much for me. I wished Eli was still Eli he'd know how to help.

I pushed that thought from my mind "ELI WAS GONE HES NOT GONNA MAGICALLY WANNA BE WITH HER AGAIN" Drew had a few ideas the first was to kill Eli and take care of that problem I laughed and silently played with the idea but then thought naaaahhhhh.

Drew thought some more had said

"well we can't do anything about the nightmares cause she needs to figure that out alone I think, but we CAN do something about her breakdown about Eli. If Eli won't give you an answer then we won't ask him" he said mischievously

"what did you have in mind" I said slightly intrigued

We discussed our plan until the bell rang and we headed into class. I was happy about this for the first time. I think it could work. One thing was for sure tho drew and I agreed that if this is going to work Clare and Ali can't no ANYTHING about it. If Eli won't tell us on his own we were going to have to force his hand. I was tired of this and it was time for him to fess up.

* * *

**Don't forget to review and tell me how I'm doing so far..if you thin things are going to come boiling over soon you would be right! Keep reading to see and Don't forget to please review or guess what night happen...and NEVER dismiss anything I have written as irrelevant you never know which details turn out be the important ones.! happy reading!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay guys sorry for taking to long to write...i got so mant waiting for my next installment..more than I thought I would and I am halfway done the next chapter there are only a few left. Don't forget to review I hope i am doing ok with this story. I am trying to maintain my 4.0 GPA along with my writing! Don't forget to review! l ove hearing your opinoins!**

* * *

Clare POV

After Eli brushed me off again I knew I had to accept the fact that he just didn't care about me. I mean in fairness when he kissed me I thought he really liked me, but I have too much to worry about to let my broken heart get the better of me. My mom is constantly worried about me but she still isn't okay after dad left, and what have I been doing….helping her through it, or being selfish in my own Drama.

"Clare!" I heard someone call my name and hug me from behind

"Hi Ali" I said not even bothering to turn around.

"Clare I am sorry I didn't know about your dad, Why didn't you tell me" she asked

"Because If I said anything it would make it real" I said simply

"Do you want to talk" Ali asked

"No….I want to move past all of this stuff so can we please just forget about these stupid nightmares, about stupid heart-breakers, and my dad at least for today. I just don't want to wallow today" I said surprising not only myself but Ali too.

"Sure Clare…so what do you want to do after school today"

"Let's go to the Mall" I suggested knowing she'd love it

"Oh My God I totally have to go…it's a plan I will meet you after school. We headed to our math class she sat by K.C and I went over to Adam.

"So I can't hang out today I have to hang with my brother….is that OK" Adam asked as I sat down

"That's fine Adam I'm going to the mall with Ali to get my mind of things" I said as I turned around to pay attention.

The bell rang later and Adam and I headed off to our next class. The day was going fine and I had made it through the day without a single tear falling. It was the last period of the day, Adam looked nervous as we went into the classroom. We took our seats and Ms. Dawes said

"Clare I am afraid I have to assign you a new English Partner, it seems Mr. Goldsworthy will no longer be a member of this class."

"o…o….kay " I stuttered in disbelief. I looked at Adam who had his head down avoiding my gaze. Did he KNOW about this? I had to find out. I know I promised myself that I wouldn't be upset over this Eli thing but I wasn't upset I was curious. It all seemed to strange. I thought I would run it by Ali before I attack Adam though.

"come on bell….ring" I pleaded and thankfully the bell rang. I bolted out of the room and down the steps. I smacked into someone knocking both of us to the ground.

"Watch where you goi…...Oh Clare….sorry you okay" said a voice I looked up. I looked up

"I'm fine than…..oh it's you" I said now standing face to face with Fitz.

"It that anyway to apologize for knocking me to the ground" Fitz said with a mix of sarcasm and anger

"Fine…sorry" I replied and quickly walked away. I could feel Fitz staring at me as I walked over to Ali.

She was OF COURSE hanging over Drew.

"You ready to go"" I asked her

"Yep let's go" she smiled and we headed out.

Adams POV

As I walked with Clare to English I was curious how she was going to handle the whole Eli transferring out of class situation. She seemed to be doing better with everything but I was still worried. When Ms. Dawes told her, she had a look of disbelief on her face. I felt her looking at me but I couldn't face her. I still don't know how to tell her that I went and saw Eli that night. I wanted to wait until I got some answers before I told her. The bell rang and she flew out of the classroom. I took my time leaving, I went outside and saw Drew by the car and Eli working on his hearse. I nodded to Drew.

I walked over to Eli

"Hey man….look I'm sorry about the other night. I just really care about Clare cause she's a really good friend, but so are you and I shouldn't have written you off like that" I said using my best fake apology (though only part of it was fake)

"It's okay I deserve it" he said simply

"So do you want to come over tonight and hang out with drew and I" I asked

"I don't know…" Eli started to say

"Come on man….we all just haven't hung out in a while…don't make me use the P word" I said trying to be funny

"Ok I guess" he chuckled slightly

"Great come by in like an hour" I said and ran over to Drew.

"So is he coming…." Drew asked

"Yep we have an hour to finalize the details" I said

Back at my house we went over all the questions that we had to ask and how we would make him talk of necessary. We had just finished working it out when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it" drew said

"Hey Eli come on in" I yelled from the kitchen.

"So what are we doing today guys" Eli said.

"I thought we'd watch a horror movie." I suggested

"Sweet which one" Eli asked

"Saw 6" I said as I put in the DVD player.

We all sat on the couch and watched for about 15 minutes then drew looked right past Eli and said to me

"So since when is Clare dating Fitz"

"I don't know guess that sta…" I started to say but I was interrupted

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN CLARE ID DATIN FITZ" Eli practically thundered. The plan is working like a charm. I thought to myself.

"Whoa calm down Eli what do you care you were just using her anyway" I said but the words tasted bitter to say.

"Well yea but…" he said and trailed off

"But what Eli" drew chimed in

"But nothing can we just drop it please" he begged and turned back to watch the movie

" Well either way I don't think Fitz it good for Clare not just because He sent me to the hospital but when he kissed her it was more like she was being mauled by a hungry animal" I said knowing he wouldn't be able to ignore that.

Drew said "Yea dude I saw that. It was weird to watch, even K.C. said something and he has Jenna now.

I saw Eli was about to explode but he was still fighting the urge to Explain himself so I looked at drew and said

"Btw drew what was Fitz and his goon squad laughing about when they passed you earlier today"

"Oh that….. he was saying how tonight he was finally going to get some action" drew said.

I looked at Eli I knew he was going to explode any second but I was nowhere near ready for what was about to happen next.

Eli's POV

I had a rage swimming in me that I have never felt before in my life…HOW DARE FITZ do this…I am going to KILL him I swear to GOD. I was blinded by rage I knew I had to tell someone what happened before another person died.

"THAT'S FUCKING IT! I CAN'T TAKE THIS SHIT ANYMORE!" I screamed

I was so loud the Adam and drew jumped out of their skin. They looked at each other and I swear I saw them smile but I shrugged it off.

"Eli what is going on and DON'T SAY NOTHING" Adam said his voice very stern

I finally stopped screaming and told them everything….from the woods up until this very second. I left out the murder but Adam pulled it out of me when he said

"ARE YOU STUPID WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU BELIEVE FITZ WHEN HE SAID HE WOULD KILL CLARE. HE IS STUPID NOT A MURDERER…."

"That's what I thought until….."

"Until what Eli….what did he do that made you believe he would hurt Clare.!"

"HE KILLED JENNA RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FACE!" I yelled and slumped forward in the chair. A mix of relief fear and anger I finally said it. I started to feel tears flowing from my eyes.

"Eli…" I heard Adams voice change from anger to compassion and horror. I heard him send drew away and he sat next to me.

"Eli I had no idea…..why didn't you tell me what was going on and better yet why didn't you tell ANYONE what was going on." I asked

"Fitz said he would kill her if I so much as mentioned it to anyone at all." I said between sobs then I realized what had made me crack…now it was my turn to be angry and I rounded on Adam

"How in the hell could you let Clare date Fitz" I didn't yell I was so angry at that it came out as more of a growl.

"Dude I would NEVER let that happen…" He looked at the ground and said nervously

"I sorta made it up to break you…..I knew you were hiding something but I needed you to either want to tell me or force a breakdown. Remember I tried the first won and you blew me off" He said still slightly scared of my reaction.

I looked at him with daggers in my eyes. I got up without saying a word and walked out the door. I heard Adam follow me

"Eli….wait….where are you going…" I kept walking and he kept following. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around

"I am going for a walk I will come back and talk to you later when I am calmer and you should do the same"

I walked off in the direction of the Dot and he went back inside. I was still trying to wrap my head around the events that just unfolded and part of me worried that Fitz will somehow know I told Adam and drew.

"_OH MY GOD when did I become such a baby….scared of Fitz" _

I thought and mentally kicked myself. My head was swimming until I was yanked into the ally next to the Dot.

"Eli you broke our deal" Fitz said. His eyes had an indescribable emotion flowing in them. What type of Emotion was clear though. It was a raging one.

* * *

**okay guys this chapter may have been a little predictable but that will NOT be an issue next chapter...you won't believe the events that happen next...it's going to get intense! keep reading as reviewing.. And remember you never know who this story will end!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry about the whole taking forever to update thing I am trying to do this story justice and stay with me This story only has two more chapters after this so things are gonna start to make more sense now.. ENJOY AND DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW**

**BTW I DIDNT PUT THE SCENE IN THE STORY WHERE CLARES DAD LEAVES THEM BECAUSE IT WASN'T RELEVENT TO THE STORY HOWEVER I DID IMPLY IT BECAUSE HER FATHER WAS NEVER MENTIONED, BUT HE DID LEAVE THEM A FEW MONTHS BEFORE ALL THIS STARTED HAPPENING! JUST THOUGHT i WOULD CLARIFY**

* * *

Eli POV

Fitz had me pinned once again….damn his element of surprise. This time however he hadn't blocked my throat so I was able to speak.

"what the hell are you talking about bastard I never broke our deal" I spat at him

He looked at me amused and turned his head. That same goon that was there before was there again. I still had no idea who he was because he never showed his face.

"you remember what I said don't you…" he said

Of course I did so I nodded.

"ok then"

Next thing I knew he was pressing his hands around my throat and I blacked out

I woke up and I was lying on a bench in front of the Dot. I was still kind of groggy but I woke easily when I heard

ALI Eli is awake!...omg are you ok I was so worried about you!" I would know clares voice anywhere

"Eli thank God I just about called 911" I Heard Ali say.

"What happened….." I said Sitting up, instantly regretting it, as a wave of dizziness swept of me.

"you tell me Eli…What is going on with you…I found you in the ALLY and you hurt so bad…why are you acting like this, I thought…" she said but I cut her off Fitz could be around

I jumped up very wobbly and started walking back to Adams "thanks Ali….for your help…." I yelled back. I felt awful not thanking clare but I just couldn't risk it.

I made it back to Adams he saw me coming down the street and his jaw was hanging open. I didn't remember fitz hitting me so I didn't know what he was gaping at. I looked down and realized I was pretty beat up I was brusied all over and I was bleeding. I also noticed the stabbing pain in my abdomen. I might have a few bruised ribs.

Adam POV

I sat in my house waiting for Eli to come back I hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid. I was still in shock about what Eli had gone through. I thought that this made more sense then the bullshit he tried to throw at me that night at his house. This made sense…..it was still insane and We HAD to figure out how to take down fitz before he hurt clare or anyone else.

I looked at my clock Eli had been gone for a few hours and his car was still in my driveway…..i decided I had to go find him, something didn't feel right. I went upstairs to go get drew but I found a note that said

"_adam,_

_Had to run out for a bit. Got a text from ali. Cover for me with mom if im late. _

_Thanks bro I owe you _

_Drew"_

"Great" I scoffed "looks like I'm on my own."

I walked outside and I saw Eli walking down the street he looked beat up real bad, like he should be in a hospital.

" ELI" I yelled and met him halfway up the street

"dude what happened…..wait did you run into fitz" he asked worriedly

Eli looked somber "he knows….he knows I told you"

"how in the hell could he have found out we were in MY house" I said louder than I intended. I got some unwanted attention from the neighbors.

"lets move this inside and get you cleaned up" I said cringing looking at the cuts and bruises on his face and arms….fitz worked him over good.

Eli didn't say anything. I think he was still in shock. We went inside and I got the first aid kit.

"so how did all this craziness start" I asked as I cleaned his cuts

"ow damn it adam…..it all started when fitz threw you through that glass…..when clare stood up to him" Eli said

"Wait so this all started because of ME and you decided that you shouldn't say anything" I interrupted him.

"adam I couldn't. fitz made that perfectly clear….there is nothing more horrifying than having to clean someone elses blood off of you" he said

I wanted to be mad at him for not telling me all this from the start but there would be time for that later. Right now we needed a plan to stop fitz. And we needed a protection detail for clare. I told Eli that since ali is always around clare im sure that drew wouldn't mind protection detail.

"okay as long as she doesn't go anywhere alone." Eli said like he wasn't sure if this would work.

"okay so I just texted drew and he said that looking after clare is NO problem hes there anyway" I said

"now how do we get fitz before he gets us…" then it hit me like a ton of bricks….

"JENNA" I screamed…

I saw him jump I hadn't meant to scream so loud

"what the hell are you talking about….jenna is dead, murdered right in front of me….." eli said confused and still slightly horrified

" I know and THAT is how we're going to get him Eli" I said…he still looked confused so I reiterated.

"WE are going into the woods and we are going to find jenna. When we do you can get him arrested" I said rather proud of my plan

"How do you propose we do that" eli must like the plan because his sarcastic tone was back.

"tonight after it gets dark we are going to head out into the woods with some shovels and start digging." I replied simply

"I don't know Adam what if fitz and his goons are hanging out there I mean Im tough but when your outnumbered your outnumbered" Eli said

I wrote off that possibility because fitz wouldn't be so stupid as to return to the scene of the crime.

We sat and talked for a few hours. We had about 3 hours to kill before nightfall.

Clare POV

"OMG ALI HOW COULD HE JUST BLOW ME OFF LIKE THAT….I PRACTICALLY SAVED HIS LIFE!" I wanted to throw up, I was beyond angry….I was over it now….maybe it really was better this way.

"Im through being angry with him and I'm through crying over him. I have more important things to worry about." I told Ali, who just stood there as I ranted. I don't think she ever saw me this angry before. I regained my composure and headed back towards my house with Ali in toe.

"clare I get it okay…and im sorry he turned out to be such a jerk" ali said trying to be supportive.

"I have to meet drew later do you wanna come" she offered.

"no thanks ali im exhausted….shopping, writing, life saving…" I said laughing to myself

"I just want to go to bed early tonight" I told her and kept walking

"ok but call if you need anything" Ali said as she hugged me.

Thanks Ali Ill cya tomorrow" I watched her cross the street where drew was and I headed home. I couldn't wait to get to bed.

I walked in the door and my mom greeted me

"hi clare how have you been doing?" she asked

Looks like I wasn't going to avoid that talk with her tonight. I sighed and sat on the couch

"I'm fine mom how are you"

"I know how upset you have been these past few weeks and I just want to know what Is going on with you, I realize I have been distracted lately but I still love you and care about your problems" My mom said

When I heard that I did feel a little better. I told her that there was a boy at school I liked and he kind of led me on ( I didn't feel the need to go into specifics) she listened intently and finally said,

"clare it sounds to me like there is more to the situation that you realize because if what you are telling me is true than isn't it very out of character for this boy to be so mean to you the day after they kisses you." She did make sense

"I guess so, but maybe he just regretted kissing me, He is definitely different maybe he saw we were to different" I reasoned

"CLARE EDWARDS" my mother said sternly

"any boy who kisses you and regrets it is simply not worth your time, and YOU do not fall for boys easily, you are clearly falling for this boy or he would not have such an effect on you. If you want my advice I would back away from your feelings of love and of anger and let things unfold. If all that you told me is true then I am fairly certain this boy is crazy for you too." My mom said putting her two cents in.

I quickly changed the subject. "thanks mom I really have to think about things though, So I also just want to say that I know you have been sad since dad left and I want to tell you that if he couldn't see that he had everything he needed right here then good riddance. I have you mom and that's enough" I was desperately trying to pick my mom out of her funk.

I saw her eyes light up and she rushed over and pulled me into a hug. I think she was crying.

"I think I'm going to head to bed I had a rough day….i love you mom" I left out the whole me finding Eli passed out in an ally part of the story

"I love you too clare sweet dreams" my mom said and she really did sound happier than I had ever heard her. I think now that she knew I didn't blame her for the split she could breathe again.

I headed upstairs and changed into my PJs, I felt better than I thought after my talk with mom. I settled into bed and was asleep before I knew it.

_Once again I was running through those hallways. Blood was stained everywhere! This time I wasn't watching someone in danger I WAS the one in danger_

"_HELP" I screamed as I ran through the hallway. I heard heavy footsteps pounding behind me getting closer and closer. _

"_get back here you little bitch" I heard someone with a raspy voice say. I could tell they were faster than me. I ran down one hall and it turned out to be a dead-end. I turned to see the mystery attacker coming towards me with something in his hand….as he got closer the weapon became clear he had a gun!_

_The figure didn't say anything; he just stood there towering over me as always._

"_you should have stayed away" he finally said he raised the gun to my head and fired_

I shot out of bed screaming, in a cold sweat. It was 4 am and I was in NO rush to get back to sleep. I swear that these nightmares get worse all the time. I still couldn't figure them out. I got up and went to my computer. I logged on and was instantly IM'ed. I was shocked at the name I was looking at.

_**EliG: Clare meet me at the Dot in an hour**_

I went to type a reply but he had signed off to quick. I stared at the screen not sure whether to go or not. I also thought about what my mom said and figured it would be worth hearing what he had to say. I walked to the Dot 45 minutes later and waited on the bench where Eli and I went when we skipped school. The day was also the first day we kissed and evidently the last. I thought bitterly to myself.

I waited for what seemed like forever for Eli to show up. I turned when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I stared in disbelief at who was standing there

"Hi…. I am kinda waiting for someone" I said not wanting to be rude

"I know….but he won't be showing up…..he has no idea you are even here" they said

"I sent that IM….you know its very easy to make a username" they laughed. I tried to walk away but they grabbed my Arm and pulled my back. I spun around so that I was looking face to face with…

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK ARE YOU ALL STILL LOVING IT. I HAVE GOTTEN AN INCREDIBLE RESPONSE TO ALL OF MY CHAPTERS THANKS SO MUCH GUYS! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...ONLY TWO MORE CHAPTERS LEFT!**

"


	8. Chapter 7

**OK so i was reading through my short stories and i got inspiried...i give fair warning another death happens in this chapter...i did promise that things would intensify as we got closer to the end...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

**Adam POV**

Eli and I watched a few movies while we waited for nightfall. Eventually that sun set and we headed off to the woods by degrassi. I called drew to see if he could help but he didn't pick up and he wasn't anywhere to be found. Drew seemed to be disappearing a lot recently…oh well I thought to myself and shrugged it off

"you ready" I said to Eli

"as ill ever be" he replied trying to sound calm but his voice was shaking. We grabbed out shovels and we were off. We got to the woods and Eli showed me where the "event" occurred. I looked at the base of the tree and realized that we would have an easier time than I thought.

"Eli look there is a blood trail" I pointed out. Eli already had his eyes on it and was following it into the woods.

We followed the trail for what seemed like forever until the blood trail came to a halt at the lake. Eli and I looked at each other

"IM NOT GOING IN AFTER HER….NO WAY IN HELL!" I said after I realized why he was staring.

"dude we have a blood trail leading to the lake, we can call." I tried to reason as I saw him getting ready to jump in the lake.

"all that proves is that she is dead, NOT who killed her." He said and before I could stop him, he jumped in the lake.

He was down there a while… "come on Eli Please don't; make me come after you…" I silently begged, and as if my prayers were answered he surfaced. I breathed a sigh of relief. That grin I had on my face was wiped away however because he surfaced with a body. It was beat up and mutilated, and the smell OH GOD the smell…I couldn't take it, when he sat her down I ran behind the nearest tree and threw up.

I came back out and he was just standing there staring at her. He didn't even know her, but he was sorry she was pulled in to this mess. I watched him fall to his knees as he relived the horror of that night, as he watched that girl die. I walked over to him and put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and I gave him a knowing look as if to say,

"eli its time to end this call the cops"

He pulled out his phone and called the local police….

**Eli POV**

As I called the police and explained that I found a girls body while I was  
"swimming" in the lake, I was trying to make sense of everything. The cops said that they would be there in about 5 minutes…suddenly something else hit me

"adam….go find clare" I said sternly remembering my encounter with fitz earlier. I looked at my watch….damn it was almost 5 am already we had been out all night….

Adam nodded and took off. He would probably go to clares first.

The cops showed up shortly after he left, when they saw the blood trail the quickly logged the evidence and sent it away to be tested. They questioned me about that night, about whether I knew the girl or not.

My expression turned somber "her name was jenna middleton she went to school with me but I didn't know her personally" the questioning went on a while longer and then I was told to go home and they'll be in touch.

I was headed back to Adams to get Morty when he came running up to me

"ELI…..I WENT TO CLARE'S HOUSE AND SHES NOT THERE! I knocked on her door and went in I saw her laptop open there was an IM from YOU saying meet me at the dot in an hour!"

I took off running towards the dot hoping I wasn't too late.

**Clare's POV**

I tried to run because something didn't feel right…..but they grabbed me pulled me back, they were so strong. Then I felt something strike the back of my head and I passed out.

I woke up in a dark room I had no idea where I was.

The only sound I could hear was my own heart pounding out of my chest and my own aged breathing. I moved my arms to realize that I hadn't been restrained. I got up and walked out of the room. I stepped out into the dimly lit hallway. I recognized that I was standing in the school hallway; it was the weekend so it was deserted. I heard footsteps coming toward me. Slow at first then there pace began to quicken I started running through the halls trying to find a way out. The footsteps behind me increased again. I heard a bang and then an unbearable pain in my shoulder. I grabbed it and when I pulled my hand away I could see my hand was covered in blood. I was losing my balance as I ran so I brushed against the lockers. I turned the corner and found myself face to face with a dead end. I backed up against the wall as the footsteps closed in.

I was paralyzed in fear.

The guy I had once trusted now had me cornered with a sick grin on his face. He lifted the gun to me and held it there

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS…..DREW!" I said because it didn't make sense.

He told me to shut up and smacked me with his gun, I sank to the ground slightly whimpering

"please drew don't do this….."

He wasn't relenting. He stared at me coldly and explained

"clare I didn't want to do this….. WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST FOLLOW THE RULES" he practically yelled at me

"what rules what are you talking about" I cried

I'm sorry Clare….but you should have stayed away" he pointed his gun and fired.

I felt something pierce my stomach and I fell to the ground I could see the blood pooling around me and I felt life slipping away from me.

Drew dropped the gun and walked away

"help me….don't let me die" I cried weakly after him he didn't look back.

I felt weak but I had to do something I gathered all my strength and pulled the gun he dropped, to me. Ipicked it up, and fired. I didn't know if I hit anything because the schools now blood stained hallways faded away.

**Adam POV**

I rushed around looking for Clare. eli and I got to the Dot but they weren't there.

"I think we need to split up" I said to Eli

He nodded "You go back and check degrassi and the other area and ill get morty and start searching."

I shook my head and we were off. I grabbed my cell and called Drew we needed help.

"stupid Voicemail" I thought to myself…..after the beep I left him a message

"Drew its Adam stop Screwing around with Ali and call me back I think clare is n trouble"

I hung up and I realized I was at degrassi. I walked inside and was met with a strange smell. I followed it as the smell got stronger. I turned into another hallway and saw blood all over the floor and some of the lockers.

"Déjà vu" I thought to myself, then it hit, why this scene seemed so familiar. I called Eli

"GET TO DEGRASSI NOW." I hung up and took off running through the halls. I was in clares nightmares….this is what she was describing. I turned the hall and saw them two people lying in puddles of blood. I called 911. They said to check the pulses. I went over to the farthest one and saw it was clare. I had to put every emotion I had aside for a second until I checked. I told the operator her pulse was faint but barely there and she had a gun in her hand…..

"She couldn't have shot herself" I told myself. I went over to the next person they were lying on their back. I turned them over and I couldn't even begin to describe what I was feeling. I was looking at my brother

"DREW" I screamed at I took his pulse color drained from me as well as all the feeling in my body.

Drew had no pulse….he was dead.

"ADAM….!" Eli ran up to me horrified…

WHAT….ARE THEY…" he couldn't even speak

"Clare is alive barely…but Drew is…." I couldn't bring myself to say it.

Just then the ambulance arrived and I saw them put clare on a stretcher and an oxygen mask and cover her wounds.

I turned just as they were zipping up my brothers body bag. I felt like this was all surreal….I couldn't help but blame myself for all of this two people were dead because my friends stood up for me, when I was being bullied. I sat there in disbelief unable to feel for the longest time. I heard a sobbing woman call my name

"MOM" I looked up.

"honey the police called me…..what happened are you okay….where is your brother" my mom looked terrified

The EMT and a Police officer came over and took me and my mother aside

"I am very sorry to tell you this but your son has been pronounced dead" we were told by police

"What happened" my mom said trying to to be strong for me

"It looks like we was shot from behind" he said

My mind flashed to the gun I found in clares hand…theres no way she could have killed drew….theres no way…I was trying to convince myself more than anything

"mom can we please go home I can't feel my legs anymore" I asked her….i was worried about clare but I couldn't see her until I know what happened with my brother…I would call Eli later

"sure adam lets get out of here" she said and we walked away

She stopped and turned around to speak to the police officer

"we are far from done…..i want RESULTS I want whoever killed my baby behind bars…." Her voice was so forceful it actually scared me.

I got home went into my room and slammed the door. I walked over to my desk and saw the note drew left before he left that night. I broke down and started crying, screaming to myself cursing Clare. I knew she shot him…..I may not have had the whole story but all drew did was protect her and She shot him!

"I wish it was clare who was dead and not Drew" I loathed this situation and I didn't care that we didn't know exactly what happened I knew what I needed to know…my brother was dead and she wasn't

And as I silently cursed clare I felt my phone go off. I wasn't going to check it but decided I had better. It was a message from Eli

"_Clare lost a LOT of blood there is a good chance she won't make it through the night"_

I just stared at the phone….not knowing how I feel about it…..I was confused so I didn't write back. I just lay on my bed and collapsed into a deep sleep.

* * *

**OK THIS WAS AN EMOTIONALLY INTENSE CHAPTER BUT ILL BET NONE! OF YOU SAW THAT TWIST COMING! ANY WAY UNFORTUNATELY THIS STORY HAS ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT:( BUT i MAY WRITE A SEQUEL IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TOO. i HAVE SOME BIG IDEAS. SO MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! KEEP READING GUYS!  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**sorry for such a short chapter...wanted to gets omething going...i have decided to extend this story i have too much more to write to fit it in one chapter**.

* * *

Adam POV

I woke up feeling lost and alone. One of the closest people in my life was killed by on of my best friends. It all seemed to weird. I grabbed my phone and texted Eli. I had to check on Clare. I still didn't know what happened and shes the only one who can clarify

"**hows Clare doing"**

Eli responded almost immediately

"**its touch and go man, she barely made it through the night. She lost way too much blood. Shes not conscious right now"**

I was going to go see her today but first I had to make a stop. I had to see Alli who had no idea what happened last night.

I walked downstairs and saw my mother screaming on the phone to police…yep that's how my mom dealt with misery…made everyone around her miserable too. I was still in a state of shock like I was watching this happen to someone else. It just didn't feel real. I walked right past my mom she didn't even notice me. She was screaming and threating the police department. I walked to Alli's house wishing I could turn around and never look back.

I knocked on the door.

"Hey…Adam?" she was sniffling and she was surprised I was there….OH GOD did she find out what happened

"Alli…what wrong" I asked stepping inside.

"Clare was shot…shes not doing well…..i heard drew might have been in the building when shots were fired…I am so worried…..i tried calling him but he still hasn't picked up." She finished through her sobs

My stomach dropped and my heart slowed I felt so bad right now

"Alli….I know why drew never answered his phone" I said quietly looking at my feet

"WHAT….IS HE OKAY….WHERE IS HE?" She was yelling

"Alli….drew…..is…D..D…dead" I finally got the words out. I looked up at Alli's face and I have never seen more despair on any persons face than on Alli Bandari.

She fell to her knees

"your….your….your LYING that CAN'T be true….Drew ISN'T Dead" she was sobbing uncontrollably I dropped to my knees and held her, then after seeing and feeling alli's anger and rage and sadness it started to feel real. I couldn't hold it in anymore and I broke down in a fit of tears.

"how did he die….do you know" she asked sniffling after she calmed herself down

"lets go sit down okay" I suggested we sit before I recant the ENTIRE story to her. Im not store she could stand.

I told her the parts I knew about, like Eli being threatened, Clare being threatened, and when I got to the part about Jenna I didn't know how much more she could take

"Fitz…..ki…ki…killed Jenna!" Alli Exclaimed through her sobs.

The police arrested Fitz when they found Jenna's body the other night I explained, choking back sobs of my own

I then got to the hard part, I had to tell Alli that Drew was killed by Clare when she shot him from behind

Alli looked at me in disbelief

"how is Clare…have you heard from Eli" Clearly she wasn't going to hate Clare until Clare told her what happened

"shes in REAL bad shape….shes not even conscious." I said and Alli resumed Crying.

"I am going to visit her today…..do you want to come" I asked

"yea" she stood up and we headed to the hospital

Eli POV

I have been sitting in this hospital room for over 24 hours, I have not left Clares side for more than a minute. I can't stop blaming myself. I should have just gone to the cops or Simpson when Fitz threatened me and murdered that girl. I let Fitz scare me and now my friend who I love more than anything in the world is lying unconscious because of me.

I took her hand "Clare Please wake up!" I stroked her hand and I swear I felt he squeeze my hand. The doctors said not to get my hopes up though because it may just be a twitch from her pain medication.

I was still mentally kicking myself…"why does every girl I love die…or come close anyway…"

The doctor said that she can still hear me went I talk to her so I never shut up

"I love you Clare and I NEVER meant to Hurt you…I did what I did so I could protect you" I was saying

"please wake up I NEED you!" as I said that her heart monitor started to drop…..IT STARTED TO FLATLINE AND I WAS PUSHED OUT OF THE ROOM BY A TEAM OF DOCTORS AND NURSES. I watched in horror while they tried to revive Clare…they shocked her and shocked her…I saw the doctor look at her watch like she was about to call the Time of death. My heart plummeted. Suddenly I had no reason for living,

THEN as if by a miracle her heart monitor was beeping again….normally. doctors looked relieved and confused. They wrote all over her chart and did a bunch of tests. I was eventually allowed back in but they weren't allowed to tell me anything because I wasn't family

"Clare" I wasn't hiding it anymore I was sobbing

Then I felt her hand brush against my face I looked up at her with my bloodshot tear stained eyes. I saw her beautiful blue eyes staring back at me.

"Clare!"

"Where am I" she said looking around then she remembered

"DREW!" she screamed

I tried to calm her down but she started thrashing…doctors came rushing in and gave her a sedative. They said she couldn't be moving a lot or she would tear out her stitches from when they removed to bullet from her stomach.

She drifted back to sleep

Just then Adam and Alli walked in the door

I got up and hugged Adam and Alli went to Clares bedside.

"how is she" Adam asked, his voice full of pain but also anger.

"she woke up a few minutes ago" I said. Adams eyes rew wide…."did she say anything!"

I saw alli looked up too. I was hoping to avoid bringing up this up but they asked

"she comforted me asked where she was then when she realized it was a hospital she screamed Drew's name and went into a panic attack so severe they had to calm her with a sedative" I answered

Alli was hugging Clare and Adam looked confused.

"whats wrong" I asked Adam

"besides the fact that my brother was murdered…." He spat

"sorry I thought something else may be bothering you too" I said quickly. The fact that he looked at his feet told me I was right

"Adam lets talk outside" I said giving Alli some time alone to talk to Clare.

* * *

**again sorry for the sshortness please review...there will be a few more chapters**


	10. Chapter 9

**Next Chapter...hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review...**

* * *

Eli POV

"ok out with it" I said to Adam as soon as were out of earshot.

"out with what" Adam said trying to play dumb

"Adam….." I said getting really annoyed because Clare needed me and he was beating around the bush

"I just don't know how I feel about Clare anymore knowing she killed my brother, part of me hates her and the other part tells me im crazy….that Clare couldn't do that" Adam finally said.

I stared at him for a minute. I finally turned my back to him and walked away

He put a hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off.

"Adam….i suggest you go home until you are sure, because right now I want to kill you for even DOUBTING her…..get out of here now" I growled

He looked beyond hurt but I didn't care right now…I mean of course I was upset about drew but we was dead and nothing could bring him back. Clare on the other hand was still alive holding on for dear life…I walked back into the room only to catch the end of Alli's speech to Clare

"Clare I originally came here to yell at you because of the Drew thing….when Adam told me I wanted to hurt you so much…but the more I thought about it the more I realized that you would do something like that, to anyone ever…..Adam HAS to be missing something…Clare I want you to wake up. You are my Best friend no matter what you did or didn't do…..your the ONLY one who can settle what happened that night…" Alli was crying still.

"A…A…LLI" Clare struggled to speak. Alli's head shot up and she cried

"Clare thank God you are alright"….she hugged Clare and she groaned

"OMG im so sorry" alli said quickly backing away.

I rushed in the room

"Clare thank god!..." I got to her bed side and kissed her forehead….I saw her blush GOD I missed that.

"Eli we have to talk but can you please wait outside I have to talk to Alli.

I DID NOT want to leave but there was something in her eyes that said she needed time alone, so I backed out of the room

"ill be right outside….yell if you need ANYTHING" I said

"Clare's POV

I remember everything that happened that night and im not sure how long I have been out of it but I have been listening to everything my family and friends have been saying to me.

"Alli, I heard what you said and Thank you it means a lot that you believe in me, but you need to know what happened that night and Im not sure how you are going to react" I started

"Clare please just tell me what happened" Alli was pleading

It started I got the phony IM from Eli and how I was smacked over the head and next thing I knew I woke up in a dark empty class room at the school. I realized I wasn't tied up. I very wobbly wandered into the halls that were deserted and dark…just like my dream…I heard footsteps speeding towards me and I was backed into a corner. That's when I saw who was chasing me….It was …Drew…and he had a gun" I said looking at my bed daring not to look her in the eyes

Alli still dead silent so I continued

"I begged him to go away….but he said something I didn't understand…..he said you should have followed the rules…then he shot me and I fell to the ground….he dropped the gun…and started to walk away as if nothing ever happened….and I grabbed it…..I could feel the life rushing out of me….i thought I was going to die so I grabbed the gun and fired before I passed out. I didn't realize I K….k….killed him…I AM SO SORRY ALLI" I was sobbing so uncontrollably that Alli got up and hugged me

"Clare I had no Idea…" we sat there just crying until Eli walked in looking concerned. I asked Alli to please wait outside while I talked to Eli. Alli nodded and went outside

"Eli…..why are you here" I asked him genuinely curious

Eli looked surprised that I started with that

"what do you mean" He asked

"you don't even like me" I said not sure if my tears were from this conversation or the previous one

"Clare….thats not true….I think its time I tell you why I was acting like such a jerk" He said solemnly

"just promise not to hate me when I am done…okay?" he asked, his voice full of uncertainty

"no promises….but please tell me what happened"

He started from the beginning from the threat by Fitz to the murder up till the plan. I didn't say anything and suddenly everything made sense. Drews words rang in my head…._you should have stayed away _

"Eli…..did you ever find the guy who was with Fitz that night" I asked worried but not for the reason he thinks

"no I never saw him" Eli said irritated and upset

"I know who it was….." I said looking at the bed again

"WHAT….HOW…WHO!" Eli said shocked

I proceeded to tell Eli the same story I told Alli about drew and the gun. His face was unreadable. I was nervous

"Eli….." I said cautiously…..

"it all makes sense now" he said suddenly….

"Adam and I could not figure out how Fitz found out I told Adam and drew about the blackmail because it was inside Adam and drews house. I remembered that Adam kicked drew out after I told the story" he said

I started to speak but he continued

"Adam also said that the night of the shooting drew was MIA"

Eli finished. He looked up at me and I saw his image fading. I was getting sleepier by the second. I swear as I drifted to sleep I heard Eli say

"I LOVE YOU Clare"

Alli POV

I still can't believe he's gone…and more importantly I can not believe he almost murdered my best friend. I am beside myself right now. I heard the ER doors open and I saw Adam walk in…..

"where did you go" I rushed over to hug him.

"Eli told me to get lost because I basically called Clare a murderer, and I wasn't sure if I was on her side or not" Adam said…. I immediately pushed myself off of him I slapped him

"how dare you call Clare a murderer" I said…..i know it was wrong I mean he did just lose his brother but he DID NOT know the whole story.

Adam got defensive. "Well she is! that is a fact…..we don't know her reason but that doesn't change that she KILLED DREW….i thought YOU of all people would understand!" Adam was now yelling

We were getting stares from the staff so I dragged him out side

"YOU DON'T KNOW THE WHOLE STORY!" I yelled once we were outside…

"I know ENOUGH" he snapped back. I wanted to strangle him but there had been enough death that night

I sighed….. "You need to know what happened" I said I told him everything Clare told me and he put it together with his side and this started to make sense to him to.

He stared at me in disbelief…..

"Drews funeral is in two days….it would be nice if you came" was all he said before he walked away.

I stood there wondering if we would ever see Adam again. He looked beyond devastated. There was such hurt in his eyes. I felt bad for him

I walked back inside. Eli was in the waiting room with his head in his hands

"Eli is everything ok" I said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Clare's mom finally decided to show up" he said

"I overheard the doctors talking to her" he was fighting back sobs

I forgot to breathe

"what did they say" I asked…..scared

"She cant fully regain consciousness for more than a few minutes because when she was hit over the head it caused internal bleeding in her skull…..there is an operation that they can try to stop it but it is still in trial phases…..it only has a 15 percent survival rate…but without it she will die for sure…." He broke down again

"GOD THIS IS ALL MY FAULT" he yelled

"No you just wanted to protect her…you couldn't have known" I said

I sat there hugging him when Clare's mom came in…

"Eli….ALLI….they are prepping Clare for surgery if you want to say….GOOD…BY….E….just in case…..now might be a good time." She speed walked to the bathroom, she didn't want to break in front of us.

I went in first

"Clare…you better not die I mean it…. I refuse to say goodbye because you WILL be back!" I hugged her lifeless form and walked out Eli refused to go in. I saw the Doctors and nurses wheel her away to the OR and I looked at Eli

"lets go to the Cafeteria….ill bet you haven't eaten since you got here two days ago.

He nodded reluctantly

We were heading towards the Elevators when we heard

"Elijah Goldsworthy?" We turned around and saw a police officer approach us.

* * *

**Well sorry to leave it there but I have homework to do but i will post a new chap soon...it will be really soon if I get some great reviews! read on reading guys!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry the updates are taking so ling I hope you enjoy it! this story unfortunatly will be coming to a close soon but hey it just means I get to start another one soon anyway PLEASE REVIEW...ANYONES review is welcome...it really makes my day!**

* * *

**Eli POV**

I was walking to the cafeteria with Ali when Suddenly I heard

"Elijah Goldsworthy?" I turned and saw a cop walking up to me.

"yes?" I must have looked confused because he said

"im officer Cameron I was assigned to the case that you called in…..and and there has been an interesting development….it seems your case and the girl Clare Edwards seem to be linked." He said

I was thinking "nice work I already know that"

"Son your going to have to come with me to answer a few questions…" he finished

Now I really was confused.

"sure but why" I asked

"You have a connection to BOTH cases and one victim is dead and the other is unconscious….."

He put his hand on my shoulder….."lets go son" he said

I looked back to Alli and said "Call me after the surgery….if you don't call ill assume the worst" Alli nodded and I left with the police officer.

We got to the police station and went into a room. As we were walking I noticed that there was a holding cell nearby in the middle of all these tough and creepy looking guys I saw Fitz sitting in a corner looking terrified. I laughed silently to myself…it was nothing he didn't deserve.

We got inside and the room was cold, it had grey walls and a concrete floor. The only light it had was a light bulb that came down from the ceiling. Going in that room made me feel edgy, like I was the one about to be interrogated.

"give me your side of this story and start from the very beginning…don't leave a thing out no matter how small it seems" he said

I had nothing to hide so I started from my first day at degrassi and ended at the hospital

The cop looked at me in shock….clearly he had a very different recollection of what happened that night.

"why didn't you go to the police" the cop asked both sternly and accusingly

I was in a police interrogation room and knew no one else would every hear me admit this so I just told the truth.

"I was terrified…..he threatened to kill the girl I am in love with, and then PROVED he was callous enough to do it. I didn't care about myself. I had to protect her." I said, my eyes slightly tearing up

Officer Cameron nodded knowingly, "who was this other boy you said you saw there" he asked

" I never saw him, but when Clare woke up she said she knew who it was….it was the same guy who tried to kill her a few nights ago" I said my voice shaking

"did she give a name son" he asked

"Drew Torres" I said

Officer Cameron let out a small gasp. "he was the boy killed at the school that night"

I nodded solemnly "he was a friend but he betrayed all of us and none of us know why"

Officer Cameron started to fired another question at me when my phone went off…he must have known it concerned Clare and said "Go ahead I know where to find you"

I got up and started to leave…

"oh and Elijah…..When Clare is wake we need to talk to her too so please let us know"

I nodded, he is assuming the best, but he didn't see the text

"**ELI GET TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!**

** ALLI**

I was just out the door when I heard Officer Cameron yell

"Jon bring that Fitzgerald kid in here now!"

**Adam POV**

I got home after Alli told me the real story of what happened that night and I just couldn't believe it. I walked in and my mom rushed to me

"Adam…where were you I was worried sick…"she was screaming at me but it wasn't an angry scream

I told her about the events of the day and about what Clare said. She looked in disbelief. She finally stood up and said

"THAT LYING BITCH….HOW DARE SHE SOIL MY SONS NAME….." I looked at her and tried to calm her down but it was no use. She refused to believe that Clare acted in self defense….and to be honest I still wasn't sure either.

After my mom calmed down we talked about his funeral arrangements…..we were both crying as we had to make hard decisions like open or closed casket and how to dress him. We didn't get very far and the funeral was in two days. We were drained so we went to bed.

The next morning there was a knock at the door. I woke up tp the pounding ready to leap down someone's throat because it was only 7 am

I went downstairs grumbling and threw open the door, "WHAT DO YOU WANT" I yelled then quickly apologized when I saw a police officer standing there.

"is this the Torres Residence" he asked

"I have some new developments on your brothers case"

"yes come in Ill go get my mother" I went up stairs and my mother shot up out of bed and practically ran down the stairs

"im' Mrs. Torres" she said out of breathe

"ma'am I am officer Cameron I questioned two young boys last night….. an ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY and a MARK FITGERALD. I have come across some disturbing details that I feel you need to hear….you should probably sit down…the both of you" he said looking at us

We complied but now we were more nervous than anything

"All Parties involved in this seem to agree on one thing you son Drew Torres was involved in the bad side of this case. He helped mark fitzgerald kill that girl in the woods and there is new evidence to suggest that drew in fact did shoot Clare Edwards." My mother sat stone faced and I had my jaw hanging open. I know I used this word a lot but the room was filled with anger and disbelief. You could cut the tension with a knife.

My mother finally spoke. "So what does that mean …that… that bitch can just get away with KILLING my baby" she screamed

"If these new developments pan out then she was only shooting in self defense" he said

"is there anything else you we need to know" she said regaining her composure

"no ma'am that is it…..and I am truly sorry" he said sympathetically.

"please leave so I can talk to my son" My mom said

"ill be in touch Mrs. Torres" he said as he left

I looked at my mom and spoke for the first time

"Mom after the funeral can we please leave…..I can't lake living here anymore…" I said with my voice cracking

Surprisingly she didn't argue " Honey I was thinking the same thing" she said and pulled me into a hug

We spent the day packing( well I packed while my mom searched for apartment) I refused to pack up drews room though….it was still to painful)

By the end of the day my mom had found a great apartment the only problem was it was in Chicago in the states.

I didn't really care maybe we would have better luck in the US. My mom helped me with the packing and she also walked right by Drew's room. We finished all the funeral details and my mom said we were going to look at the apartment tomorrow.

"I know my brother wasn't a good guy towards the end but It doesn't mean I don't miss him." I thought to myself as I drifted asleep. "Moving would be good so I can have time to forgive Clare….right now I just can't"

**Alli POV**

I was sitting in the waiting room when Eli burst through the double doors

"ALLI" he yelled. I jumped

"Eli she made it out of surgery!" she said excitedly He hugged me

"Can we see her" He asked

"She still out from the anesthesia but we can go in….her mother is in there" I said

"where is her dad" he asked realizing that he never saw him

"he said he wasn't coming….that he was done with them that's why he left in the first place" My voice was filled with SO much hate I think I scared him.

"come one lets go in her mom said we could" I said as we walked in.

"how is she Mrs. Edwards" I asked

"oh hi Alli….Eli…..shes stable so that's good…..the doctors say she may even wake up today or tomorrow" she finished with a slight smile playing on her lips.

She left the room and we sat there for hours until Eli and I both fell asleep

**Eli POV**

We must have fallen asleep because I woke up slightly when I felt a blanket being put over me.

"its okay Eli go back to Sleep" I heard Mrs Edwards Say

I turned around and saw her now putting a blanket on Alli before settling into the remaining chair.

I fell back asleep when I was awoken with a hand on mine. My eyes slowly opened and I saw Clare looking back at me….

"Clare! Your okay!" I whispered loudly so I didn't wake anyone

"Eli…I love you too…"she said guess she was still groggy from the anesthesia. I could tell by the way she was breathing though that this time she wasn't unconscious, just sleeping….

Then it hit me…before I left earlier….. I said I love you Clare I thought it was quiet enough that she didn't hear it but I guess she did…and she felt the same way! I was elated I went back to sleep happy, knowing in my heart Clare was okay and that she loved me. I couldn't wait until tomorrow….I think she will be up to talking then!

* * *

**Next Chapter Starts in Clares POV YAY! I decided to make sure clare was okay based on the outcry from you guys! hope you liked it PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. SAD NOTE

**I am sorry to have to tell all of you this but ashley...the girl who has written all the stories under the name dark_angel1121 was killed by a drunk driver last night. I am her best friend and I and devestated by this tradgey. I will be taking over her stories as I have been in collaberation with her all along I just hope I can do them justice.**

**Everything I Post on here will be in her memory, ashley was my best friend, my confidant, my rock and more of a sister than my real sisters, I will miss her everyday. **

**I LOVE YOU ASHELY! i WILL NEVER FORGET YOU AND WILL ALWAYS! MISS YOU**

**i WROTE A POEM FOR YOU AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

You Slipped away broke my heart in two

I go day to day trying to make it through

You Slipped away it brought tears to my eyes

And to this day they still haven't dried

You Slipped away now nothing is right

A dark looming shadow over powered the light

You Slipped away now my world is dark

Gloom has descended to leave it's mark

You Slipped away it's oh so sad

I try to remember all the good times we had

You slipped away i stll remember your smile

I'd give anything to see it again once in a while

You Slipped away i can still hear you laughter

To hear it again is all Im after

You Slipped away but don't forget this part

You'll always be with me safe in my heart

**BYE ASHLEY, YOU MAY BE GONE BUT NOT FORGOTTEN!**

**-YOUR BEST FRIEND ANGIE VIG  
**


	13. Chapter 11

**First of all than you so much everyone for your kind words it means so much to know that she had an impact on so many people, when she read her reviews she would call me and tell me how proud she was to be doing what she loved...thank you all for supporting her and i hope you will do the same for me, I could never replace her but I can try my best to write these stories as well as her!**

**Here you go guys the first chapter by Fallen_Angel1121, I love you Ashely and I hope I did you justice...please review and let me know how i am doing!**

* * *

Clare POV

"OWWWWW" I woke up groggily holding my head. I looked around and wondered how long I had been in the Hospital

"good morning Sleepy head" I heard a fimilliar voice call.

I winced at the sound, my head still punded

"Eli….." I whispered

He came and sat next to me and held my hand.

"you had me so scared Clare…I'm so glad your alright" he said sounding relieved

"Clare!" I heard another voice in the background

"Hey, Alli"

"I knew you would be ok" she said with tears of joy brimming in her eyes. She came up and hugged me gently

"Im going to go get your mom…..shes in the waiting room" Eli said as he went to get her

"So how are you feeling" Alli asked

"ugh…..like ive been repeatedly bashed over the head with a tire iron" I said groaning and rubbing my head. Alli Laughed.

"theres my baby girl" I heard my mom say.

"how are you feeling" she looked at me with sympathetic eyes

"okay…I just want to forget this whole thing…did they say when I can go home" I asked.

My mom exchanged glances with Eli and Alli.

"Honey we can go home in a day or so, they want to keep you here for observation….just in case…you have been unconscious for quite a while." She said, she looked down like there was something else she needed to say

"what aren't you telling me mom" I asked slightly worried

She hesitated but after a prodding look from Eli she said

"the police want to talk to you about what happened that night. They will be hear soon, now sweetie I don't want you to worry but they are saying that you killed Drew, and you are facing a murder charge."

"WHAT…".i practically screamed, not caring that my head was going to explode

"HOW…WHAT….WHY….." I stuttered. Eli came up and sat on the bed with me and put his arm around me to calm me down

My mom continued. "sweetie there IS evidence to suggest that this was don't is self defense but right now it is not enough. They tried to corroborate your story with someone named mark fitzferald but he denies any involvement with drew torres" she finished

I heard Eli mumble something about him being a bastard under his breath.

Tears brimming in my eyes I asked "So what do we do now"

"we get though this Clare….thats what" Alli said coming on the other side of me giving me a reassuring hug.

As if on cue a police officer walked into the room.

"hello everyone I am officer Cameron…..nice to see you again Eli…." He said and Eli nodded

I looked at him and he mouthed that he would tell me later.

"I need to speak with Clare so could everyone please wait outside…except for you Mrs. Edwards, since she is a minor you can stay if you like" he said trying to make the situation seem better than it was. My mom just nodded.

"how are you feeling Ms. Edwards" officer Cameron asked politely

"ok just hurt and a little confused" I repied

"well Clare you are the only one who knows what happened in that building that night so I need you to tell me everything that happened that night and please don't leave anything out." He said

I relived my horror of being shot, of being kidnapped. I explained how I was so terrified that I was going to die. I still see his face so clearly. When he told me that I should have followed the rules and stayed away he had this look of regret on his face right before he pulled the trigger. I also told him that I didn't really shoot at anyone in particular and I certainly didn't mean to kill him I just didn't want him to get away after possibly murdering me.

He looked at me with sorrowful eyes "you have been through a lot haven't you" he said

I nodded

"I am sorry to have to do this Clare, please believe me I really I am…but without corroboration from that fitzgerald kid it is your word against a dead kids"

I looked confused

"Clare Edwards you are under arrest for the Murder of Drew Torres, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law, You have a right to an attorney if you can not afford one, one will be appointed for you…" He continued but I wasn't listening I was to busy thinking about the fact that I was actually getting ARRESTED!

My mom was crying when I looked over, I snapped back to reality when I felt something cold and hard on my wrist. He had cuffed me to the hospital bed like they do in those prison movies. The tears flowed freely now.

"is that REALLY necessary" I heard my mother ask

"procedure ma'am….im sorry" he said

"we will be transporting her within the hour"

"wait…..what" we asked at the same time

"Clare must be transported to a prison hospital facility, now that a formal arrest has been made."he walked out the door and Eli and Alli rushed in

"OMG….we are going to fix this ok….dont wory" Eli said panicking, yet trying to reassure me.

"I have to go do something ok…c'mon Alli" Eli said taking Alli's hand and dragging her from the room

About an hour later a few police officers came and said they were here to take the prisoner, I cringed at the thought of being considered a prisoner.

"can you walk ma'am" they asked

I nodded. I got dressed and they took the cuff off my bed and wrapped it around my other wrist. They walked me to the car. My mom tried to follow but was told she couldn't go any farther. The officer said the next time she could see me would be at my preliminary hearing.

When we got in the car the officer turned and asked me

"now you are aware that you will only be in the prison hospital until your 24 hours observation period is over….after that you will be in the main prison with the rest of the prisoners"

I was scared beyond anything you could ever imagine …but I managed to choke out and "uh huh"

We got to the prison and it was something like out of a movie, it was gray and had the high chain fences, and the women who looked like they could pass for small men. I was being out in a womens prison because I had just turned 16 and they were trying me as an adult, I was informed.

The hospital ward wasn't much nice, it was plain while and gray and there were several beds all in one room. They led me to an empty one and uncuffed on of my arms and re attached the cuff to the bed.

I got really uncomfortable stares as I was re cuffed….this was going to be …..interesting

Eli POV

I CANT BELIEVE MY Clare GOT ARRESTED I thought to myself as I dragged Alli to the local police department.

"eli….where are we going…"alli asked nervously

"TO SEE Fitz" I yelled

I burst though the doors getting everyones attention in the room but I didn't care…..i walked right up to the holding cell

"Fitz! Get your lying ass over here NOW" I yelled again…..he looked shocked but then a smirk clouded over his face

"nice to see you Eli….thanks for visiting" he said sacrcastically

"cut the crap…you have to tell them the truth…that drew was the one who helped you do all this shit" I spat, with more venom in my voice then I thought I could muster

"whose drew Eli" he asked playing innocent

I heard a bang…this time it came from beside me it was Alli

"you know DAMN well who drew is…Clare is UNDER ARREST because your being a prick and can't let go of something SO stupid the happened so long ago…."she said

"awww, saint Clare is in the slammer…..this should be good….."he smiled…this bastard was actually enjoying this.

I couldn't contain it anymore I lunged at him from between the bars. it took 3 cops to restrain me.

Son its time to go" the officer said

I jerked away from them and headed out the door Alli followed close behind me. As I was about to head out the door I heard Fitz call

"oh by the way it's a good thing you and her never got together officially cause im SURE shes gonna meet a new girlfriend in the slammer…." He started laughing maniacally I wanted to rip his throat out but the cops were staring so I left. Alli and I got back to the hospital only to discover that Clare had been transported….

"UGH…" I banged my fist into a wall…this is all my fault… I headed home leaving Alli with clares mom I just needed to be alone.

* * *

**So thats it what did you think...btw I write a lot like ashley, i like to trick readers too so hopefully you all approve!**


	14. EXCITING NEWS!

HEY! guys I am working on Chapters for all the stories AS WE SPEAK but I thought I should let you know that I am starting up a Production Company and I NEED SCRIPTS.

have you ever wondered what your fanfiction would look like as an ACTUAL show. I am doing mine and Ashleys When Im gone fan fiction as the first series. But I will take

ANY show/ Any type of story though it should be multi- chapter though i will consider some very well written one shots. I am in school learning how to do the business sode

of the company but I need to start getting possible scripts to begin filming when I am done. IF YOU ARE INTERESTED PLEASE PM AND LET ME KNOW. I can give you details

and ALSO keep reading ALL of our stories and make sure you comment and subscribe and et me know if you would watch a series based on our fics. This could be a big deal

for you amazzing writers to get some awesome exposure. PLEASE let me know and I will give you the guidelines!


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys I am back with another Chapter please review and let me no how i am doing ALSO please let me know if you will watch this if it becomes a web series!**

R&R!

* * *

Clare POV

I looked around the creepy hospital ward and thought to myself "what did I do to deserve this" I cried out a small scream in frustration, waking up the young looking girl in the bed next to me.

"Hey PRINCESS Can you shut the hell up, I gotta get some fucking sleep." She snapped. I winced as she yelled. She looked at me with a glare and her face softened when she saw how terrified I was.

"yo you better get used to the harshness round here…..it only gets worse after you get sent to the main population, I'm Jasmine" she said

"Claire" I said with a shaky voice

" I hope you can sound more confident than that in the main yard or they will eat you alive" jasmine sneered.

I gulped. She laughed. "I love watching fresh meat, so how long before the show starts?" she said

I looked at her like she had six heads.  
"I mean…when do you get sent to the main hell hole" she said with an eye roll

"in a few hours" I said

"oh this should be good" she said laughing as she rolled over to try and sleep again.

"good luck…..princess" she said before drifting off.

I sat there shaking

"_What did I do to deserve this"_

"_**you know what happened you fell for that goth weirdo and became friends with a trannie, it was so unnatural that God is punishing you for your foolish choices"**_

"_NO why would you say something like that. I love Eli AND Adam. They are amazing people, so what if they are not normal. They are amazing. They didn't mean for any of this to happen_

"_**but it did happen and they caused it…Adam couldn't feel like a girl so he became an FTM KNOWING the trouble it would cause….and ELI….don't even get me started on him, that weird goth who can't keep his mouth shut…..it was his fault fitz even got pissed in the first place….he needs to learn to mind his own business…but lets not forget its not all their fault….its yours too for loving them"**_

The words of my internal battle echoed in my head "_**its your fault for loving them too" **_

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard

"yo princess…" I looked at Jasmine who was awake again.

" I forgot to tell you that you better be careful how you act when you get out there. I am in here because I sneezed in front of a she/beast and she beat the shit out of me….its tough out there princess…you better watch your back and guard your innocence." Then she was back out again.

"EDWARDS!...lets go your observation period is over" a burly female guard said as she led me out of the hospital ward and into the main population.

Eli POV

I got home after Claire was taken to the prison and to my surprise I found my Dad sitting on the couch.

"Eli where have you been I came home early this morning and this is the first time I am seeing you." He sounded angry. I glanced at the clock and saw it was almost one AM.

"like you fucking care this is the FIRST time I have seen you IN A MONTH….a FUCKING MONTH" I yelled

I started to storm upstairs not wanting to deal with this but my father took the stairs two at a time. " Eli I will not be spoken to like that and please calm down I need to speak to you…its about your mother."

Adam POV

I was staring at myself in the mirror in my black and white tux and my mom was behind me in a black dress and smudged make up. I took my mom's hand and we headed out to the funeral. Drew had died about a week ago and it wasn't any easier on everyone. I have been trying with all my heart to forgive Claire and I think that deep down I know that she is innocent and I KNOW she isn't malicious but I can forgive her yet I need time.

"come on baby" my mom said as we headed to the car.

I nodded and followed her to the door. She opened it and we saw Alli standing there with her hand up ready to knock.

"oh hi Mrs. Torres" she said sheepishly

"Hello Alli" my mom said rather harshly. She never really did approve of Alli and drews relationship"

"if you are looking for drew your even dumber than I thought" she sneered

"Mom!" I scolded

"what adam? She sided with that little lying bitch and thinks she is welcome at Drews funeral" she asked me like it was the most obvious thing in the world

I started to speak but Alli Spoke first

"Mrs. Torres, I really loved your son. He was messed up in some really bad stuff but I still love him and I always will." As she spoke her voice was cracking.

"Well looks like he didn't love you….or he wouldn't have risked losing you by getting caught up in this mess" She said. I think it was meant to hurt Alli but it didn't work the way she had intended it too.

"I love Drew but I love Claire too, I really want to find out Why he got mixed up in this, but you and Adam need to forgive him and help me. You both need closure the same way I do" Her words were strong but she looked weak.

"there is nothing to forgive my son for" my mom said

"lets go Adam" she snapped. I could tell Alli had gotten through her barrier just a little. Now I could crack it after the funeral.

Alli Looked at me and I nodded as if to say please come today. She got in the car with my mother and me as we drove to the one place we never thought we'd ever have to go.

ALLI POV

As I sat in the car with Adam and his mom I was so conflicted. Here I was going to the funeral of the man I loved, but it was his fault that I had to go in the first place. I meant everything I said to Mrs Torres, about closure but I also silently vowed to understand Why drew ended up in this position it just didn't make sense.

"Penny for your thoughts" Adams voice broke through my mental discussion

"its nothing I am just thinking about drew" I lied He saw right through it

"ok tell me the truth after the funeral" and he didn't say another word until we arrived at the Cemetary.

It was a really dreary day, the sky was grey and it smelled like rain.

Adam POV

We all gathered around the priest as he stood by the solid white coffin. "we chose white so we could remember a more pure time when drew was still Drew" I said to myself. I saw Alli and my mom begin to cry as they looked at their beloved son and significant other. I thought to myself….something was really wrong. If he was all bad like Claire and Eli thought then why would so many people be mourning his death. I thought as I glanced around the grave, there was at least fifty people there not counting my relatives. I felt Alli nudg,e me awakening me from my thoughts because I was supposed to go up and speak for my brother.

"_Drew was more than my brother; he was my protector, my confidant, and my best friend. I love him more than anything. I know there has been some controversy surrounding his death but it is irrelevant. You cannot persecute a dead man. He will be punished or rewarded when he faces judgment. As for his time with us lets focus on the good things Drew did with and for us. He protected me and treated me like his brother even when certain family members shunned me for being an FTM. My former friends at school would try to pick on me but he would protect and guard me. I remember when we were kids….we would always wait until mom went to bed then sneak into the living room to eat junk food and play video games. It was our thing. And we still did it up until the Friday of his death. My life won't be the same without him, he was my big brother. I will always miss him. I hope that he never forgets me. Drew if you hear me Mom and I love you so much and we miss you more every day. Please rest in peace Drew."_

I walked back to my mom who was in full blown tears hugging Alli. I got then heard the priest say "Ashes to ashes dust to dust From dust we are born to the dust we shall return" Rest in peace Drew Torres, may got rest your soul.

Mrs. Torres

I watched as they lowered my son into the ground and it took everything I had not to fling myself on top of the coffin. When we all started to leave, I told Alli and Adam to go wait in the car. After everyone had left I was left alone with my baby, my son, a killer….it killed me to add that last part. I didn't want to believe it, but a part of me did.

"drew I hope you are happy where you are now, but HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME" I raised my voice then quickly quieted back down

"I will always love you baby boy and I will find out how this happened, I wished you would have said something was wrong. I feel like this was all my fault" I fell to my knees and just stared at the picture I had placed there of drew at his thirteenth birthday. He was so happy and now he was cold and in the ground…. I whispered "this is all my fault"

"**no its not mom**" I heard a voice I whipped around and couldn't believe my eyes

"DREW! How are you here, your dead?" I said in disbelief

"**Mom please don't blame yourself this was my fault and no one else's"**

I started to speak but he cut me off

" **I don't have much time but if you want to know what happened look in my room, I know you have been glossing over packing it. Look under my bed and you will find a journal, if you read it you will understand better. I love you mom and I am so sorry I caused this. I have to go but please you need to let go of this and forgive people, including Claire"**

"how can I forgive the bitch who killed you" I cried

"**you don't have to and I can't force you but you should. Talk to her please mom"**

"Never" I said matter o factly

"**Same old mom I am really gonna miss you, tell adam I love him and I am sorry, I have to go mom please talk to her"**

And with that I saw his precious face vanish.

I walked to the car and thought of what had just happened. I knew one thing I had to find that book.

I dropped Alli Off at her house and adam and I went home. Adam turned on the TV and began packing up the kitchen. I went upstairs. "honey I am tired I am going to bed" I said

"night mom yell if you need anything" he said.

I walked up the stairs and paused in front of the door I have dreaded opening for a week. I slowly turned the knob and opened the door. I was overwhelmed it all looked the same. It looked like he was going to walk in the door at any minute. It even still smelled like him. I closed the door quickly knowing all too well that the smell would fade and id lose yet another part of him. I walked over to his bed and lifted up the mattress. I saw a brown leather bound book on the box spring I saw it was locked. I looked around the room for the key but never found anything. I gave up for the time being taking my sons book into my room and setting it on the nightstand before settling into a restless sleep.

* * *

Well thats the next chapter I hope you guys like it! read and review!


End file.
